


Let Me

by notanotherme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherme/pseuds/notanotherme
Summary: Chanyeol is afraid of Kyungsoo... and also cockroaches.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i suddenly wrote this 🤣 please hit some kudos or leave comments 
> 
> also follow me on twitter @/oshbbhx or talk to me on curiouscat @/igotexo_
> 
> thank you! lovelots <3

When Chanyeol got home, he saw Kyungsoo sitting on their couch, holding his ipad (Chanyeol's ipad) while looking all serious. 

He made his way to Kyungsoo but halted when his boyfriend raised his hand and pointed at the alcohol and sanitizer placed on the center table without shifting his eyes away from the gadget.

When Chanyeol did what's need to be done, he sat beside Kyungsoo and stared at him. It has been a minute of complete silence but Kyungsoo isn't giving him any attention. He didn't get his usual _welcome home, babe_ greeting too. 

"Hey," Chanyeol said softly. He traced Kyungsoo's arms and squeezed the younger's exposed thigh (Kyungsoo's wearing his boxers again) while caressing it gently. 

He inched his face closer to Kyungsoo, in an attempt to get even a quick kiss but he failed when Kyungsoo blocked their gap with the ipad he's holding. Chanyeol ended up kissing the warm and hard gadget.

"I see you're afraid of me." Were Kyungsoo's first words since Chanyeol came minutes ago. He lowered the ipad and raised his brow to his now pouting boyfriend.

Chanyeol tilts his head on the side, "You said you don't like watching my games on live because it bores you."

"I can't help it. I finished cooking and cleaning earlier than expected. And," Kyungsoo leaned forward, teasing Chanyeol for a kiss but never doing it, "My boyfriend looks handsome and sexy tonight. A young, rich, and good looking CEO that people in the internet talked about. How about telling your stylist that I love her works on you?"

"Are you telling me I don't look good when I'm not wearing these kind of clothes?" Chanyeol replied, sulking.

Kyungsoo grinned. He threw the ipad on the other side of the couch and slowly settled himself on top of Chanyeol, so he's now sitting on his lap. Chanyeol was taken aback but automatically placed his hands on Kyungsoo's waist.

"Actually, no. I bet you look good even without clothes on, Mr. Park."

Chanyeol choked on his own saliva. This is one of the very very rare days when Kyungsoo is the one initiating things and Chanyeol always and _undeniably_ loves it. 

"Kyungㅡ" Chanyeol was stopped when he felt a pair of lips covering his.

Kyungsoo is now kissing him. Slow, passionate, and gentle until he felt a sharp bite. Kyungsoo smirked at him. 

"Fuck, stop with the teasing, Soo." Chanyeol retaliated. "Shit, stop." He said when Kyungsoo started to grind his hips in a circular motion. He held his laugh when he felt Chanyeol's bulge under his tight pants.

As Chanyeol leaned his head back, Kyungsoo took it as a chance to pay attention to the older's neck. He kissed and sucked the sides but made it longer on Chanyeol's adam's apple. Kyungsoo made sure to leave several red marks.

He tugged the hem of Chanyeol's coat and so the latter helped him remove it together with the inside shirt. When Chanyeol was topless, Kyungsoo slowly traced his fingers to his boyfriend's arms and chest, still amazed by how muscular it is. 

Kyungsoo used his free hand to reach for something under the throw pillow and slowly angled his hand on Chanyeol's right shoulder. Finally, he let the small plastic thing slid down the taller's body. When Chanyeol felt something ticklish, he immediately looked at it and the scene on front of him made his eyes go double sized as he screamed loud. 

_A cockroach_.

A fucking cockroach resting on his six pack abs. 

He then jumped around in circle as the poor plastic toy fell on the floor. He climbed up the couch and cover his big self with the pillow.

Kyungsoo is standing in the corner, staring at Chanyeol, the whole scene making him red while laughing. That was when Chanyeol realized he was pranked. He was pranked by Kyungsoo, his boyfriend.

"Ah shit. You planned this!" Chanyeol whined and made a face. 

Kyungsoo, still catching his breath and wiping his tears, smiled at him, "I'm sorry, baby. It was my first time knowing you're afraid of cockroaches that's why I tested you." He explained while walking towards the couch.

"Oh no, no, no. Stop right there. Don't come any closer. I hate you." Chanyeol said as he raised both of his hands to stop Kyungsoo from getting near him.

"I'm sorry, okay? It won't happen again, I promise." The younger replied, trying to get close again.

"Stop. Let me sulk first, okay? Don't follow me." Chanyeol said. He stood up and picked his coat and shirt before going straight to their shared room.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

  
"Chanyeol, open the door." He heard Kyungsoo said from the outside. "Baby, please. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I admit, my prank is too much. I just wanted to see your reaction but I guess I really hurt your feelings." Kyungsoo knocked and knocked again. "Let me in, please? Let me apologize to you sincerely."

When it seems like Chanyeol won't let him talk, Kyungsoo had no other choice but to let the man alone. But he didn't go and instead, he sat on the floor, leaned back on the door as he waits for Chanyeol.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"What did I buy the big couch for when you just sleep on the floor?" Chanyeol whispered as he saw Kyungsoo dozing off outside their room. Though he can't help but be fluttered knowing his little boyfriend actually waited for him. 

He crouched down as he hooked his one arm under Kyungsoo's knees and the other on his back. He brought Kyungsoo inside their room and as he was about to lay him down, the younger tightened his hug on Chanyeol's neck.

"No, please. Don't let go. I'm sorry, Chanyeol. I'm sorry. Please talk to me." 

Chanyeol heaved a sigh, "Only when you let me put you down."

"Butㅡ"

"I promise we'll talk. Just let go because you're not as light as you think you are." 

Kyungsoo agrees, "Fine."

Chanyeol sat beside Kyungsoo as the latter kept his head down. A cute little pout with his lips that Chanyeol wants to kiss away. _But_ not now. He's still in his sulking mode.

"First and foremost, and again, I am sorry. I didn't really think that you'll be mad at my joke. Like I said, I just want to see your reaction but it's stupid of me not to think about what you'll feel. I swear I will not do it again. I will not test you nor do anything that will make you angry and upset at me. Chanyeol, babe, I'm sorry. I'm not used to you ignoring me. It's only for hours and I don't think I can liveㅡ"

"That's my role." 

"What?" 

"I said that's my role. Being talkative and overacting. That's my job in this relationship. Don't take that away from me." Chanyeol explained and Kyungsoo can't help but smile.

"Okay. That's yours."

"Yes. It's mine. Like you. Mine. Only mine."

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol with his doe and sparkling eyes, "Does that mean you forgive me?"

"I know that eyes very well, Do Kyungsoo. And you know how could I possibly say no to that." Kyungsoo bit his lower lip. "Soo, I am not mad. I was just... uhm embarrassed, I think?"

Kyungsoo didn't answer and let Chanyeol talk, "I was embarrassed because, you see, I'm much bigger and taller than you. I always proclaimed that I'm brave and I can do a lot of things but... But suddenly, you seeing me being afraid of a small insect lowers my pride and ego. I am ashamed because with this stature I have, I tend to shout and over react at such little things. Iㅡ"

Kyungsoo finds Chanyeol cute at the moment that he can't stop himself from kissing the older. He put his hands on both Chanyeol's cheeks as he kisses him dearly, in which of course, Chanyeol returning every bit of it.

"Fuck, Chanyeol. You're giving me more reasons to fall for you."

"Huh?" Chanyeol asked confused. "What do you mean? Does my shouting at cockroaches turns you on?"

Kyungsoo chuckled, "Let's just say that you being imperfect makes me love you more." Chanyeol stared at him, "Listen, babe. What happened earlier made me realize that you shouldn't be the only one protecting me. I should and I can too, to you. Catching small bugs, killing those cockroaches or any other insects with many legs, giving my ideas whenever you're song writing, treating your wound when you injured yourself from fixing our furnitures or even helping you out when your cooking is a bit bland or salty. Those things your afraid of or cannot do alone, let me help. You know how much I love you being protective to me right? Now let me protect you even in the simplest way I know how. Let me appreciate whatever flaws you have. Let me love you the way you are inside and out. Let Do Kyungsoo complete Park Chanyeol like how Park Chanyeol completes Do Kyungsoo. Hmm?"

Chanyeol can't find the right words to say so he just pulled Kyungsoo closer and enveloped him with a warm, tight and full of love hug. 

"From what movie script those lines came from?"

Kyungsoo hugged him back, "Just from my heart."

"You're amazing. I don't know what kind of chivalry act I have done in my past life for you to love me like this. Yes, I'm afraid of you and cockroaches but what I fear the most is losing you. I love you, Kyungsoo. And on second thought, we can share the talkative role now."

Kyungsoo laughed. He pulled away from the hug and bit his lip, "I love you, too. Now can we continue what we're doing earlier?" 

Chanyeol grinned. He has won tonight. "No more cockroaches?"

Kyungsoo climbed on his lap and whispered on his ear, "Only our _cocks_ , baby."

They both smile and kissed. They still have to finish what they started. 


End file.
